Fascinated
by Akuro13
Summary: There are numerous things that will cause Derek Morgan to become hot and bothered and stare. However, one specific thing that can turn him on like a freakin' light switch is a little...odd. Morgan/Reid. Slash. rated T because K and K  seem lame.


mmmm, Morgan and Reid slash...delicious thought isn't it?

WOOO! First Criminal Minds fic! It would be an even better celebration if I suddenly gained all rights to the show!...wait for it..._wait_ for it!...oh, it's not gonna happen?...dang.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Fascinated<span>

There are numerous things that will cause Derek Morgan to become hot and bothered and _stare_. From the pretty universal nice body clothed in nothing but underwear to something a little less common such as a nice smile, complete with attractive lips and perfect teeth. However, one specific thing that can turn him on like a freakin' light switch is a little...odd...and that is watching Spencer Reid read.

Like he is doing now.

Flying home from a case late at night is always a mix of ideal and annoying. The feeling of going home after a case is resolved always calms him, what with a murderer being caught and the thought of _home_, but the inevitable sleeping on the way back is uncomfortable. Even though now that he has blinked the sleep away and is greeted by the sight of Spencer reading, it might not be _that_ bad.

Derek tears his eyes away momentarily to look around at his still sleeping teammates then registering that the shade has now been drawn over the window, blocking the sunlight. Wasn't like that when he fell asleep; Reid must have done it. But back to being turned on like a light switch.

The first part Derek notices is the air of concentration around the younger BAU member, as though everything else has been shut out and all it makes him want to do is break through that bubble and sling his arm around those tense shoulders, feel them relax under the weight and have that slim body fall into him. It would be so easy to wrap his own muscular arms around the younger man and breathe in his scent, run the tip of his nose up the column of pale skin to brush along a defined jaw and have the feather light touch of Reid's brown waves against his barely stubbled cheek.

Then there is Reid's use of either his middle or ring finger to slide down the length of the page. 'How great would it be to replace the book and get caressed with such intensity like that' crosses his mind. Nimble fingertips continue running next to the lines of text being read so quickly. He wonders if the genius could read just as fast if he were to grab that hand and hold it, breaking it's constant motion. How distracted from his reading would he be if Morgan studied each finger? Traced nonsense patterns along his palm faintly enough that it's only a whisper of contact? Laced their fingers together and playfully nipped at his knuckles?

Yet another page is turned, precisely and swiftly flipped to lay flat against the ones already read, the sound sharp against the relatively silent cabin of the jet. Dark eyes follow up a slender arm and half collar covered neck to zero in on rapidly moving lips, presumably mouthing words but he isn't quite sure if that's possible with how many are _actually_ being read. They are always perfectly pink and look so inviting. It makes his pulse pound thinking about pressing his own against them, having Reid hesitant and awkward, giving Derek the chance to coax and ease him into a deep kiss.

He knows he is staring openly and obviously and probably too intently because when the connection between his eyes and those lips are broken by the distraction of Reid's hand brushing hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear, Derek realizes he was licking his own lips and hadn't blinked in a while. Morgan closes his eyes until the slight burning goes away and they moisturize themselves. After stretching out his stiff muscles the best he can and willing his thoughts away, Reid takes notice.

"Oh, your up."

"Yeah," he confirmed once he cleared his throat, and then proceeded to nod his head at Reid's book. "Whatchya reading there." Because while he frequently stops Reid's intellectual rants he still likes listening. It's just the rants are usually at the wrong time and stall further progress on a case. But now, with nothing else to do and no one else to cut in, he can listen to the genius all he wants.

Derek watches as expressive eyes light up in shock and joy at the opportunity to share his interest before he begins to let loose a stream of hushed words while carefully closing his book. Doesn't even need a bookmark, just memorizes the page number. Yes, Spencer Reid is one sexy reader.

* * *

><p>Heads up! I've only seen about 10 episodes of Criminal Minds (I have for some unfathomable reason only <em>just<em> got into the show) and I _never_ thought I would be doing a fic already! buuuuut I saw an episode were Reid was reading and some how simultaneously had two thoughts:  
>1. Holy Hell, I could watch this for <em>hours<em>.  
>2. Well damn...now I gotta write a MorganReid story on this.

There may or may not be more...not sure yet...but if there is more it will be Reid observing Derek


End file.
